


Convergence

by 7DeadlySins



Series: Through the Ages: Into the Ashes. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7DeadlySins/pseuds/7DeadlySins
Summary: Story 1 of 7/8: James Potter has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's finally off on a grand adventure and what will his first year at the magic school have in store for him? New Spells, Enemies, Friends, Mischief and Mayhem? Sounds about right!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long piece of work that spans many years of the character's lives, many themes, many of which are adult in nature and dark. Whilst we start off slow and gen in nature, as the chapters and story progress there will be violence, torture, m/m slash, self-harming, course language and a multitude of other sins. If these things aren't for you I recommend not getting stuck in for the long-haul. There will be 7-8 individual stories in the series, each multi-chaptered.

A deep rumble emanated from the depths of the dense, gloomy clouds in the sky above. Plump raindrops fell sparingly at first, splattering the dusty manor driveway where a tall, skinny boy played, moodily kicking his large red ball against the stable yard wall.

“Jimmy? Come inside dear, you’ll catch a chill!” the voice of a woman floated through the open Parlour Room window. “Bring that pot of Snapping Dragons with you.”

Jimmy, otherwise more formally known as James, rolled his eyes and gave the ball a final toe bashing that sent it sailing high over the low wall into the court yard beyond. _‘I’ll get it later’_ he huffed to himself. He eyed the pot his mother had asked for suspiciously. Now, Snapping Dragons you might think was a miscommunication, but you would be wrong, for James and his family were not your average family from The West Country, no in fact, they were as far removed from “normal” as you could imagine. The Potters were wizards (and witches), very well off, well to do magic folk and Snapping Dragons were not at all like Muggle “Snap Dragons”. Sure, they grew tall and budded together in a similar fashion and grew in a vast array of bright colours, but they were also magical; vicious and tetchy! Snapping Dragons literally snapped and breathed small bursts of fire when the mood struck and naïve passers-by were liable to leave with a nasty nip, a few burns and torn clothes.

Snapping Dragons were not James’ favourite plant, he was not a fan of any plant at all in fact, but his mother adored their feisty nature. Thinking hard about how best to get the pot inside without losing an ear or his eyebrows …again, James unfastened his cloak from around his neck and with a flourish threw it over the unsuspecting flowers. Hastily, James grabbed the pot, hoisted it up into his arms and moved as quickly as he could indoors. He could feel the angry plant thrashing about and hoped he would make it to the kitchen before it managed to get the cloak off, then, before he could finish his thought, and without warning, the cloak burst into flames.

“Argh!” James yelled almost losing his hold on the container and footing simultaneously “Dad, I need some help in here! DAAAAAD!”

Fleamont Potter was similarly tall but with a calm demeanor and gentile nature, something both he and Euphemia agreed were neither traits James possessed - and likely never would.

James’ father strolled into the hallway just in time to see his son pull his ignited cloak from the wild plant and begin flapping and stamping on it in an effort to put out the flames. A few heads of the Snapping Dragon grabbed hold of the trailing end of the cloak meanwhile. Fleamont stood back with a twinkle in his eye and shook his head. “Are you alright, son?”

A casual swish and jab cast a quick Aguamenti in the general direction of the scorched cloak.

“Please just take this lunatic plant into the kitchen! Why does mother insist on these demon spawn plants? They are obviously rife with dark magic; they are EVIL!” James hollered in the general direction of the upstairs, where he assumed his mother was sequestered, all-the-while struggling to wrestle the cloth from the jaws of the Demon-Plant.

“What’s all the commotion…?Oh James! What have you done?”

An equally tall, slender woman with hair the colour of mahogany clipped short and curled around her ears descended the staircase.

“What have I done?! It’s your crazy plants, Mother! They set my cloak on fire and then proceeded to try and eat me!”

Bustling down the staircase, Euphemia gently pushed her son aside and waved her wand. At once the plant was immobile and silence descended except for James’ obvious laboured breathing. Her husband's lips were quirked in wry amusement

“Oh Fleamont, don’t encourage his antics. Honestly James, it’s just a plant!”

Exasperated, Euphemia flicked her wand again to levitate the plant the remaining distance to the kitchen.

“Just a plant you have to stun!” James whispered mutinously, staring at the floor clutching the tattered and singed remains of his cloak. Fleamont placed a reassuring pat on his son’s shoulder.

“My lips are sealed.” He whispered “Now, go and sort yourself out and I’ll fix that cloak later, there’s a surprise for you in the kitchen and then we have some errands to run, so make yourself presentable.”

“A surprise? Is it a good surprise like the Quidditch Party I had for my birthday? Or…bad surprise like Aunt Cassiopeia is coming to stay?” James wheedled.

“Better than both of those.”

James’ eyebrows rose into his hairline in surprise and obvious disbelief, nothing could be better than his Quidditch Party!

Fleamont nodded his head in the direction of the upstairs and James took off faster than a snitch, thumping and skidding as he went. He shook his head again and smiled fondly. Grace and dignity were another two traits which were not something James Potter exhibited.

“Everything alright in here dear?” Fleamont called out to his wife. Euphemia turned on her husband with a sharp eye.

“James. I really do worry about that boy sometimes. I am so glad we do not mingle in society often, I mean James really does lack proper refinement…”

“Poppycock, he’s spirited and intelligent, he just gets bored easily but now **IT** has finally arrived he won’t be making a nuisance of himself for much longer, I mean, spare time was a luxury if I recall correctly.”

Euphemia had turned back to her snapping dragons and was digging around in their roots. “Yes well, that might have been so all those years ago…”

“Phe, you worry too much, let him enjoy this moment and we can worry about what shenanigans he might get up to later, ok?” her husband cajoled as he bent to take one of her hands in his.

“I sometimes think I am far too old to mother an almost teenager…” Euphemia confided with a grave look upon her face.

“Don’t you start that nonsense, you are more than a match for our son, regardless of his age, wild imagination or creative stunts, do you hear me?” her husband spoke firmly “I will hear no more of this ‘I’m too old’ cods-wobble.”

Euphemia couldn’t help but chuckle. “Cods-wobble? Really Monty?”

He smiled fondly at his beloved wife, pleased he had succeeded in distracting her momentarily from her concerns and kissed her chastely upon the lips.

“Come on! I’m right here!” came an indignant cry from the doorway announcing the arrival of said concerns.

Euphemia and Fleamont startled. “James Potter! Must you yell so, your father and I were having a quiet moment.” his mother scolded halfheartedly.

“Snogging I’d say by the looks of things.” James grinned impishly “Now, dad, what’s this surprise you mentioned?”

“It’s over by the toast.” He indicated with a wave of his wizened hand. James skipped across the kitchen, frowning at the lack of an obvious surprise, then he stopped mid-stride. There, sitting in a fat, crisp, parchment envelope, with his name emblazoned on the front in Emerald ink **“James Potter** ”, was his entire future. He took a moment to savour its very existence.

Euphemia and Fleamont stood arm in arm, watching their only son go through the motions.

“It’s here.” James whispered, a tone of barely contained glee, as he slowly edged closer to pick up his most important package. Unable to restrain himself any more he snatched it up and waved it in the air.

“IT’S HERE!”

He whirled round to face his parents who stood smiling with him ear to ear.

“Open it then!” urged his Mother.

Not needing to be asked twice, James broke the seal and flipped open the envelope to reveal several sheets of premium quality parchment which read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards).**

**Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.**

**Yours Sincerely Minerva McGonagall.**

**Deputy Head Mistress.**

“We have to write back immediately!” James yelped as he finished reading aloud to his parents. “When can we go to Diagon Alley? Can I send an owl to Melody to see if hers arrived too? James was bouncing on the balls of his feet speaking at a hundred miles per hour.

“Yes, please be quick, we have an appointment this morning in Tinworth with some of your father’s old associates. We mustn’t be late!” His mother called to his retreating back.

James hadn’t waited to hear the rest after ‘yes’ and took off out to the stable block, home to a small variety of beautiful looking native owls. They blinked sleepily at him as he hurtled into the building and flung himself onto a huge hay bale to begin his hasty note to his friend.

_**“Lody, It came, it finally came! I’m going to Hogwarts!! Did you get your letter too?”** _

_**Jamie** _

After hastily scrawling his note, in barely legible writing, he called for the youngest owl in the barn who happened to be Lody’s favourite because of his striking markings and penchant for enjoying lots of fuss. “Go on Apex, Lody will be happy to see you and if you’re quick she might even have some breakfast scraps like bacon rinds and sausage to give you.” James cajoled the sleepy looking Hawk Owl into holding out a leg to tie his note. Apex appeared to eye the weather.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James heads to Hogwarts for the first time and meets a few familiar faces along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny excerpt from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows has been used here as it ties in with the story and wish for this to remain as true to canon as possible with some creative licensing of course. Harry Potter, the world, the characters (mostly) are all borrowed with love and affection from J.K.Rowling.

By the time September first rolled around, James Potter was significantly less enthusiastic about going to Hogwarts than he had been months ago when his letter first arrived. For one, his best friend in the world would not be attending as they had talked about since they were children, because Lody’s mother had a new job in the International Affairs Office in Japan and she would be going to Mahoutokoro School of Magic instead. In eleven years they had never been apart for long, except for one summer when James and his parents had gone to visit some friends in Ouagadougou for three weeks and that had been torture; despite the amazing flying carpets and travelling band of Parselmouths. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would be setting off to Hogwarts alone. Everything had been planned out in fine detail and now it was ruined.

Euphemia had spent most of her morning fretting about James’ sour mood and when he had barely touched his favourite breakfast of rolled French toast and chocolate spread, Fleamont had to step in and take over getting their son ready to catch The Hogwarts Express from Kings Cross Station in a timely manner.

***

Stepping through the barrier to Platform 9 & 3/4 had been an odd experience but James could not pretend he was not impressed by the shiny red steam train that now loomed before him. Smoke plumed from its funnel which rose thick and fast into the sky; his heart began to race with a strange mixture of anticipation, fear and excitement. The platform was only half full with families helping their children on board with varying amounts of luggage, many of them looked like eager or terrified first timers like himself.

A nudge from his father drew his attention as Fleamont levitated James’ trunk up the steps of the nearest carriage and into a more spacious than it ought to be cubby.

“Do you want us to help you find a compartment, Jimmy?” his mother asked, reaching for her son and tugging on his clothes, primping and removing invisible lint in an overwrought and frenzied way that was making James more nervous.

Casting his father a pleading look, Fleamont reached for his wife’s hands and smiled at her kindly.

“James will be fine, Phe, he looks fine too and will be changing into his robes before long. Leave him be.”

James was grateful. He cast another look around the platform, watching the station fill up as more and more families arrived to bid farewell to their children for the coming term. Standing close by was a family who looked very excited and completely dumbfounded by everything before them and James wondered if they were muggles. They looked like muggles. They had two girls with them, a red head and a blond, but only one had a trunk, the youngest who looked like she was a first year as well. Behind her another family caught his eye, in stark contrast to the excitable looking muggles, was a big and imposing woman with a permanent sneer on her face, twisted in repulsion as she looked down her nose at the suspected muggles. James recognised her immediately as Walburga Black. He has attended enough society galas to know just what kind of witch she was: A pureblood and a nasty one at that. A tall, thin man walked with her who wore a far more impassive expression but none the less haughty or stern, and between them, a boy, with shoulder-length hair tied back in a silver ribbon at his neck, he was short and kept his head and eyes downcast as he strode purposefully towards the steam engine.

“Jimmy? Are you listening?”

“What? I’m sorry mother, I was distracted.”

“I was asking if you had everything and to promise me I will not have an owl in the first week telling me they have expelled you for uncouth and irresponsible behaviour!”

James looked askance at the suggestion that it could be a possibility.

“I will be on my best behaviour.” He promised.

“I’ll believe it when I see it!” his father laughed and his eyes sparkled. Fleamont and Euphemia were only too aware of what mischief their son could get into. “Just mind your studies and you won’t be so bored as to cause a lot of trouble or get into any hot water.”

“Yes father.”

“I know you’re missing Lody, James, I’m sorry this hasn’t been the start of your school life you’d planned or expected, but you will meet lot of new friends at school, you’ll see.”

Truthfully, James was not all that bothered about making new friends, he was happy with his old friend, but he suspected his parents were right and if not friends, he was sure to have dorm mates.

“Go on then son, best find yourself a seat before all the good ones are taken.”

James scurried onto the train compartment waving to his parents who now stood arm in arm together before he took off along the corridor searching for an empty space he could bunk down in. The first few compartments were occupied by swarms of excited students, but one, right in the middle of the carriage was completely free except for one girl curled up in the corner by the window. He hastily slid through the door and into the seat opposite but the girl paid him no attention.

A sea of parents crowded around on the platform, craning necks and waving frantically, desperate to get in last goodbyes before departure. James himself pressed his nose to the glass, eager to catch one last glimpse of his parents, the last he would see if them until Christmas. For years James dreamed of this moment, to finally board the Hogwarts Express and set off on his grand adventure to Hogwarts where he would learn all kinds of wonderful magic, incredible spells he had seen his parents and other witches and wizards perform, he would soon be doing them for himself and dreamed of all the fun, mischief and pranks he and Lody would get up to…but this was no longer what would happen. He was here, sat alone on the train, heading far away from home with no friend at all and though he would not admit a word to anyone, he was scared stiff!

A sharp jolt. James was jostled from his thoughts as the train finally began to move. Students were still scrambling in the carriage gangway, going in both directions, when suddenly the door opened and the short boy James had seen earlier on the platform with Walburga Black slipped in, slammed the door and leaned back against it heavily with his eyes closed. James quirked an eyebrow.

“Rough morning?” he offered.

The boy’s eyes flew open and locked with James’ across the compartment.

“You don’t mind do you? It’s completely insane out there!”

“Not at all. Plenty of room, it’s just me...and well” he nodded to the silent girl and shrugged.

“Marvellous! I’m Sirius by the way. Sirius Black.”

“Potter. James Potter.”

Black smirked and flopped into the bench beside his travelling companion. They found it easy to talk and were sharing stories back and forth with ease before long, like they had been friends forever, when suddenly the compartment door opened once again. Another couple of boys, slightly older, came piling in. James and Sirius exchanged a look and grinned: The perfect opportunity to find out some of the mysterious Hogwarts secrets and maybe learn a bit of magic.

The girl in the corner seat beside the window had her face pressed against the window pane and paid no mind to the rowdiness going on inside her carriage and the group of boys did not take notice when another student sidled into the compartment and sat down opposite the girl, the seat James had recently vacated to crowd round a vicious game of Gobstones.

It was during a quieter moment when James' ears perked up at the word 'Slytherin' that he gave the two by the window his attention

"Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?" James asked Sirius who was now lounging on the seats opposite him. Sirius did not smile.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!" Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I’ll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you’ve got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

“Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

The new arrival, a shabby looking boy in hand-me-down robes and a somewhat unkempt appearance made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," replied the boy with a slight sneer. "If you’d rather be brawny than brainy –"

"Where’re you hoping to go, seeing as you’re neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. The silent girl sat up, rather flushed across her freckled face, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

“Come on, Severus, let’s find another compartment.”

“Oooooo ...” James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Severus as he passed.

‘See ya, Snivellus!’ a voice called, as the compartment door slammed. The carriage erupted into peals of laughter as the boys took up their game of Gobstones again, forgetting all about the pair of misfits.

The boys had a splendid journey overall, trying some magic, hearing about the Castle Ghosts, Secret Passages and Moving Staircases; they could barely wait to see it all for themselves. James had bought everyone treats from the Trolley that did the rounds but as darkness descended he found himself peering out the window every few minutes trying to catch a glimpse of Hogwarts.

"You won't see it from here." one of the older boys finally commented with a knowing grin, "it's on the other side."

"Well rats to that! Come on, I'm going to change. Sirius?"

"Sure, why not.”

***

A long, shrill whistle pierced the inky blackness as The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmead Station. Tiny rows of candlelit lanterns adorned the fencing leading the way to the exit where hundreds of students flocked.

“Firs’ Years! Firs’ Years over ‘ere, please!”

A trickle of students from the sea of black, compared to the whole school swarm, started to disengage from the flock and make their way towards the other end of the platform. James and Sirius followed.

“Leave yer belongings. The House Elves will take yer things to the Castle. Now, follow me.”

A bobbing lantern ahead cast a dim light upon the biggest and hairiest man James had ever seen. A true behemoth of an individual with a shaggy mane of dark hair around his head.

“Holy…! Who is THAT?” he exclaimed none too quietly, elbowing Sirius neatly in the ribs.

“Hagrid’s my name, Apprentice Groundskeeper and Keeper of Keys 'ere at ‘Ogwarts and I’m 'ere to escort yer all to the castle. Keep up now!”

The group descended a narrow a track down the side of a hill, thick trees, rocky outcrops on both sides and almost complete darkness made the footing quite treacherous.

“Here I thought the train was insane…” grumbled Sirius somewhere to James’ right. "We're going to break our necks."

It was too dark to really make out another student but carefully and slowly they made their way down the path which had been well worn over the year and regular dips in the terrain indicated uneven steps of some kind guiding the way. Before long they reached the bottom and emerging from the trees the students got their first view of Hogwarts and it was breath-taking. The stone walls, large parapets and stout towers reached infinitely into the night sky. The windows like tiny fireflies illuminating the structure felt instantly magical.

“Blimey!”

James cast a quick look at Sirius who stared in open wonder and smiled knowing exactly how his new friend was feeling.

“Right then! Four to a boat, no more and no messing around. The lake's full of magical beasts.”

“I wonder what kind of beasts?” Sirius queried as he climbed into the little wooden rowing boat closest to them.

“No idea! I wonder if there are Merpeople!” James suggested with excitement.

“Don’t be a berk! There won’t be Merpeople here, there might be Kelpies though. Scotland’s famous for them!” Sirius sounded utterly delighted by this notion.

James was not quite to thrilled by this prospect, his knowledge of Kelpies was not extensive, but the tales he had heard did not paint them in a favourable light. Water-sprite shape-shifters who would take their rider to the depth of their lake, drown and eat them. No thanks. James mentally took note not to ride any horses whilst he was here and stick firmly to his trusty broomstick.

Sirius spent the entire boat ride peering over the side into the deep, dark lake, desperate to catch even the smallest glimpse of a Kelpie. James preferred to spend his time staring at the castle and looked around the other boats at his fellow first years. Two boats over he spotted the haughty red haired girl from their compartment and her disheveled friend who wanted to be a snake. They were sharing a boat with a couple of nervous looking quiet boys. The boat next to his and Sirius’ was filled with a group of girls all holding hands and whispering excitedly to one and other. He smiled to himself and thought maybe school would not be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorting to remember. James and Sirius have a little fun and a little tiff. Friendships are developing, enemies are being made: There's trouble afoot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this week, it's been a little hectic here but I hope you enjoy all the same.

Reclining on his newly acquired four poster bed, James' mind idly replayed the day's events as he stared at the canopy above him; everything had gone spectacularly well, that was until The Sorting: He grimaced at the memory. Not everything had gone to quite to plan, as is often the case because many students have their preferences and desire to be with friends, but few Sorting Ceremonies and start-of-term feasts are quite so dramatic. It all started with Sirius and James feeling superior amongst their classmates in knowing what The Sorting entailed and decided to have a little fun at the other student's expense.

  
_"I reckon we're going to have to go head to head with a manticore!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed very theatrically, his previous mischievous grin replaced by an expression of staged horror._

_Several of the students gasped. There were murmurs of 'no way...' and 'they couldn't do that, it's a school!' which encouraged James to pipe up._

  
_'Not a chance! We'll be forced to answer tough riddles from a Sphynx and then battle a dragon I reckon."_

  
_"Oooh! What if we have to do it on a broomstick?" Sirius shot back._

  
_"Maybe we'll have to battle a Troll. Blindfolded!"_

  
_"What if it's something more subtle and we have to sniff out poisons from antidotes..."_

  
_James and Sirius continued to fire disastrous, potential challenges back and forth whilst the chatter in the room intensified. The boys could barely contain their laughter, which was drowned out as the first year student body frantically discussed their increasingly wild theories about what 'The Sorting' might entail. Looking around James saw Severus rubbing his red-haired friend reassuringly on the shoulder and rolled his eyes._

  
_"Actually," a calm voice amongst the rabble broke through, "It's a hat."_

  
_Silence fell in the room. Perhaps from the calmness of the assertion, but most likely the returned presence of their new teacher._

  
_"Mr Lupin is quite right." the stern looking witch intoned and looked less than pleased by the disruption._

_Her steely gaze fell on Sirius and James, the latter had the grace to look sheepish, Sirius, however, grinned broadly, thoroughly enjoying the hoo-ha he had helped encourage._

  
_"Now, quietly, follow me please and we shall begin the ceremony."_

 

It so happened that Lupin had been sorted into Gryffindor and sat cross-legged, in the bed opposite, writing furiously in a leather-bound book. James studied him briefly, he was of average height, slim and had a pasty, pale pallor that made him look sickly, as though he did not spend much time outdoors. A bit of a nerd James decided and a total spoilsport.

  
The Sorting had continued to cause a stir when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. It was apparently very well known that Black's were Slytherins and NOT Gryffindors and the silence and less than enthusiastic applause only made James more curious about his new friend.

_"When I call your name if you could step forward, sit and place the hat on your head. Bertram, Aubrey!"_  
_An officious looking blond boy with dark skin and bright teeth stepped forward with confidence and with a self-indulgent air of importance that made James wrinkle his nose._

_After a quiet moment, the hat exploded "RAVENCLAW!"_

_The Great Hall erupted with cheers and whistles as Aubrey pulled off the hat and all but swaggered to an empty spot on the bench. Several students shook his hand in welcome and he absorbed every glorious moment. To James' shock, he recognised the next name._  
_"Black, Sirius."_

_Cool as you like, Sirius gave him a nudge and a wink and grinned as he jogged to the stool and jammed the hat on his head. James was transfixed. His new friend could at this moment be sorted into Slytherin! Hadn't he said his whole family were before? The one thing James was absolutely certain of was he would be in Gryffindor and would hate to lose the first friend he had made at school over it. Minutes ticked by when suddenly the hat sprang to life again._

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Sirius did not look as confident when he removed the hat as he had done going in. Shakily he stumbled down the steps and scanned the room for his new housemates who were cheering with bewildered expressions on their faces. The Slytherins looked positively murderous._

 

Finally, the major drama occurred after the feast and where things got really out of hand. It turned out the haughty girl from the train was called Evans, Lily Evans and she had been quite efficiently sorted into Gryffindor whilst her slimy friend, Snape it turned out, went the way he knew he would - to Slytherin. Lily had been quite distraught at the separation from her best friend but had been well taken care of and comforted by a few of the older students in Gryffindor House. They had spent much of dinner discussing the merits of being a Gryffindor and that it did not mean she would not see her friend any more and had cajoled her into at least managing a small plate of dinner.

It was as the students began to leave for their dormitories for the night that things took a turn. Lily had attempted to have a quiet word with her friend when a couple of older Slytherins made it clear she was far from welcome.

  
_"Don't touch him you dirty little mudblood!" one of the older Slytherin girls snapped, slapping Lily's hand as it reached for her friend's sleeve._

  
_Snape had the good grace to look utterly appalled along with several other students, but most were furious, including James. Mudblood was an utterly foul thing to say to anyone and it was clear from Lily's face she was less than familiar with the term. What had surprised him was Sirius' reaction. Out of nowhere he shot forward and shoved the other girl hard enough she stumbled backwards._

_"How DARE you!" Sirius raged. James could feel his own anger simmering too._

  
_"Oh yes. What's it to you, Black? Slumming it with these dunderheads? So much for good breeding!" one of the boys sneered at him._

_"Rather that than have to sick up seeing your face every morning." Sirius shot back._

_Suddenly wands were being drawn as the argument escalated but before any damage was done the Headmaster descended upon them with a number of teachers and prefects to split them up and have them on their way._

_James noticed the sad look between Snape and Evans, but could not muster much sympathy for the snakey bastard; he had just stood there whilst his supposed friend was ridiculed in front of the whole school. One thing James hated more than cowardice was disloyalty._

 

A loud crash startled James from his thoughts and he sat bolt upright in bed.

  
"Motherfu-mmmmph!" Sirus cursed, cradling his hand to his chest.

  
"What the heck happened?" James queried. Lupin had also looked up from his book and stared wide-eyed as Sirius hopped around the room.

  
"The damnable lid slammed shut on me." he turned and aimed a savage kick at the offending trunk. His mood was sour, it had been since the end of the feast. James and Lupin shared a look.  As he considered himself a friend to Sirius already, James bravely charged on.

"Is there something wrong, mate? You seem upset?"

"Mudbloods!"

"Oi! No need for that!" James retorted.

"No, you're damn right there isn't. We can't let it go. We need to retaliate."

"Retaliate?" this time it was Lupin who spoke up. The first since mentioning the hat before the sorting.

"Yes. I was looking for my Zonko's finest when the bloody trunk tried to sever my hand."

"Zonkos? You plan to retaliate with joke products?" James snorted. "Brilliant!"

"I thought so." Sirius sat down heavily on the end of his bed, still nursing his hand and now favouring his foot slightly as well.

  
"It's a bit weird though, mate. I mean, aren't you Black's supposed to be all about Purebloodiedness? What's got your wand in a knot? Sure, Mudblood is a disgusting thing to say to anyone, but I didn't imagine you of all people getting so worked up about it." James reasoned.

  
Sirius levelled his gaze at the bespectacled boy.

"You know absolutely NOTHING about me, Potter, so shut your fat mouth." he spat.

"No I don't but I'm willing to try! How many others have made the effort so far, Black?" James retorted hotly.

Lupin was conspicuously quiet but his head moved back and forth between the two as though he were watching a game of table tennis.

"Yeah? Well, I don't need any sympathy and I certainly don't want a pity friend!"

"I actually thought you were cool, worth hanging out with despite your name, but I guess you know nothing about me either!"

The two boys sat glaring at one and other across the space between their beds when the dormitory room door creaked open and another boy entered. All four boys stared at one and other until the new boy finally spoke.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"It's fine! We're all going to bed anyway, right?" Lupin

"Sure," Sirius and James said in unison.

One by one the lanterns were extinguished and the rustling about in the dark began to fade as each boy got into bed and drifted off to sleep. It took James some time for sleep to take him so he watched the clouds pass over the moon for a while and listened to the sounds of the owls hunting. Just as his eyes were finally drooping he heard a whisper in the dark.

"Potter?"

"Yeah?" he replied groggily.

"I didn't mean it you know."

"Yeah...I know. Goodnight Sirius."

 


End file.
